


Tension

by glittercake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (T.V)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, based on the trailer, couples therapy, fuck buddies, sam and bucky's thighs of betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/pseuds/glittercake
Summary: "He thinks I'm reckless and—""No, I—""—and impulsive and arrogant and oh yeah! I'm a show-off. I think he's jealous." Sam says with a little sing-song chime.Now it's Bucky's turn to roll his eyes. In fact, he reels back and makes a face at Sam, "No. No no. That's… that is not why—""That was a direct quote, by the way. That came outta his mouth," Sam says with a shit-eating grin, which is disgustingly adorable if Bucky has to be honest.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 376





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> guys the trailer???? how are we as a fandom doing? are we going to survive this show?

"Mr. Barnes, why does Sam aggravate you?"

This wasn't their idea. They'd never think of something as stupid as actual couples therapy. They're not a couple. Technically. 

They just fuck. Bucky's new to the notion of 'friends with benefits,' which is also not what they are. They just fight and then fuck, and it's like a goddamn routine now, a regular occurrence because they can't stop fighting. 

And maybe Sam's kind of cute but whatever. He can't really explain how it started either, just that one day they'd been screaming at each other about plans and guns, and then their mouths were doing some different shit. 

Sam's mouth particularly was doing _amazing_ shit. God. Bucky remembers that night in Madripoor in the club, how they danced, trying to keep cover while grinding like that. It's been stuck in Bucky's head ever since, the way Sam felt beneath his greedy hands. 

Their thighs had been interlocked just like they are now—Bucky's sure that's not what the lady meant when she said 'sit and face each other'—and the slightest shift of Sam's knee rubs right up against him.

"He just does," Bucky grumbles, staring Sam down. Sam rolls his eyes. 

Dr. Wesley sighs, pointedly putting her pen down, "Because??" 

"He thinks I'm reckless and—"

"No, I—"

"—and impulsive and arrogant and oh yeah! I'm a show-off. I think he's jealous." Sam says with a little sing-song chime. 

Now it's Bucky's turn to roll his eyes. In fact, he reels back and makes a face at Sam, "No. No no. That's… that is _not_ why—" 

"That was a direct quote, by the way. That came outta his mouth," Sam says with a shit-eating grin, which is disgustingly adorable if Bucky has to be honest. 

Bucky can't exactly say, well, you irritate me because maybe perhaps just a little, I have started being in love with your annoying ass, and I don't know how to go about it. Just maybe.

So he says, "Fine. Yeah. But I'm not _jealous."_

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now—" and she keeps talking.

Sam seems to remember that night in Madripoor, too, because he's trying to act serious, but his eyes narrow a little like when he's ribbing the hell out of Bucky for no good reason. Only, this time there's a sultry little spark in them too.

Bucky shakes his head as minutely as he can because he knows what Sam is about to do. 

Sam pushes his knee up. Bucky becomes dead still and lets the shocking pleasure pass. He's going to kill this motherfucker. 

There is a slight smirk on Sam's face now like he thinks he won. Bucky pulls a face at him. They don't break eye contact; they just silently dare each other to make the next move.

"Okay, what are you doing..." Dr. Wesley says. From his peripheral Bucky sees her looking from one of them to the other. "Are you having a staring contest??"

Bucky lifts his knee up, too, pushes it forward, and watches the heavily controlled twitch of Sam's mouth, sucking back a sound. Bucky smirks at him, dares him to carry on now that he knows two can play this game. 

Dr. Wesley just sees them staring at each other, nothing below the table. She snaps her fingers, "Just blink!!! _Sweet Jesus???_ I mean how old are you??"

Sam looks away from Bucky for the first time since they started and glares at her instead. From this angle, Bucky gets a look at his jaw. He thinks about dragging his tongue all along it, sucking, biting down maybe just because he can. If only this broad will let them leave. 

"Five," Sam says and gives him a look, all the way down his body and back up.

"Six. Actually. I'm six."

"Well then I'm seven." 

"Bro! You just said—"

"You know what?!?!" She says, high pitched, leaning forward on her arms, "We're taking a break." It's been fifteen minutes, Bucky thinks. "You guys want coffee?" 

"Thanks, Doc," Sam says at the same time Bucky says, "I'm good." and they end up shooting more fiery glares at each other. 

Dr. Wesley looks at them then abruptly at the door, "Maybe vodka, huh? Maybe the goddamn vending machine's got vodka."

Once she shuts the door behind her, they stare each other down again. 

And Sam moves his knee forward again. 

Bucky rolls his neck, clenches his jaw. Sam dips his head and looks up at Bucky through a stupid long curtain of lashes and his lips pull into a lopsided grin. And Bucky watches his mouth, his tongue poking through his parted lips, the slow daring blink that follows and thinks _fuck it._

They both do. 

Within a second, they're on each other, crashing their mouths together, and kissing like two hot-heated fools. Sam shrugs Bucky's jacket off his shoulders, Bucky tries yanking Sam's shirt up and can't because of his jacket, but he doesn't care because he's focused on Sam's tongue in his mouth. 

So they're just pushing and pulling at each other, pressing their hips together, not getting nearly enough friction but keeping at it anyway because Sam feels too good to stop. Bucky will _never_ stop if it's up to him. 

He grabs two hands full of Sam's ass and squeezes, "You're so fucking annoying, fuck." 

Sam moans, "So stupid…" and gets his hands on Bucky's pecs, squeezing too.

"Shut up," Bucky growls, diving into Sam's neck, nipping at the soft skin just below his ear, and cups his ass again to lift him onto the table. "Don't talk." 

"Don't tell me what to do—ah fuck yeah!" Sam's first curls into Bucky's hair, pulls his head back to kiss him again. Wet and dirty and fast, all tongue and soft bites. 

"Yeah," says Bucky, smirking, sitting Sam down on the table and letting Sam kiss his neck too, and finally, his hands are free to shrug his jacket off.

He tosses it away, toward the door, and hears a surprised, shriek-like gasp come from that direction.

They both freeze and slowly, so slowly, turn their heads to the sound. 

Dr. Wesley is standing there with Bucky's jacket messily draped over her coffee cup, streaks of it dripping down her hands and absolute feral fury in her eyes.

Sam pushes him off and stands, straightening out his clothes like that'll hide anything. They just stare at her and watch the exasperation build and build until her jaw is knotted. Bucky is failing miserably to keep a straight face. 

"Motherfu— so you _don't_ hate each other??" She says, glaring at them then throwing Bucky's jacket back at him with a footballer's force.

Sam stares at her wide-eyed, "No, I hate him," he says quickly, then shoves Bucky's metal shoulder with a tragically delayed and completely heatless fist.

Bucky shoves him back, makes him stumble a step to the left, "Yeah." 

Dr. Wesley pinches her nose bridge, scrunches up her face, and squeezes her eyes shut like she doesn't ever want to open them again, or maybe she's trying to erase the image of Bucky's tongue in Sam's mouth from her mind. 

Sam and Bucky are silent, not even looking at one another, but Bucky can't wait to get the hell out of here and finish this. 

"Well, we certainly have something to talk about next week." She says very calm and graceful, turns promptly toward the door and starts downing what's left of her extra large coffee.

Bucky frowns, "What do you mean next week—hey!" 

"Therapy is an ongoing thing, genius," Sam says. And well, that's fuckin' news to Bucky's ears. What the hell. "Let's go." and then he starts walking toward the door. 

Bucky jogs up beside him as they enter the hallway. Something overcomes him, like maybe the spirit of Sam's ass moving like that in his jeans has spoken to the very core of him to wake up.

"Hey, you wanna, uh… do you wanna go watch a movie? My treat." He looks at Sam, heart in his throat, starting to sweat despite the cool air around them.

"A movie??" Sam says, sounding kind of shocked, but he starts to grin all bright and toothy, and Bucky feels a very weird feeling swirl in his gut. Something warm and delightful and nice. He hates it. 

"Yeah. We can, uh... we can share a popcorn."

Sam looks down, bumps his shoulder into Bucky's, and nods. Bucky's brain flips upside down. They've never done this. All they do is fight and fuck. They don't do _this._

"Okay," he says, "Yeah, that'll be nice, I think." 

"Okay," Bucky says also, smiling now too, into the sharp midday sun outside as they make their way to the car.

Maybe they don't just have to fight and fuck.

Maybe they can be more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I shit post and reblog and talk about writing here: [glittercake](https://glittercake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
